What A Cliché
by Sakura4eva
Summary: A later 'O.U.A.D.' world one shot. Ino has convinced black-mailed Sakura into trying out for their school play and she turns to her guy bestfriend, Neji, for help. However, cliché-hating Sakura finds herself in one of the biggest clichés yet... NejiSaku


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**, but I _do _own this story and it _will_ be published with my actual characters soon (_Kira Rose is also mine_)... So, steal it and DIE!! XP lol

**AN: **This is _not_ a new story – technically. It's actually a later part in my story _'Once Upon A Dream'_. It was originally written with my own characters, so if suddenly one of their name changes, let me know so that I can change it... lol Also, this was for a writer's contest, but I changed it last minute and didn't send it in. (I won, by the way! I'm a published author, now!! :D) ... ANYway, please **review** if you see fit. :)

**NOTE: SPOILERS for the main story!! Don't want them? Then DON'T READ THIS YET!!**

**

* * *

**

What A Cliché

"You're kidding… A play? We don't have time for this, Ino!" An annoyed Sakura Haruno dropped her head in her hands, exasperated.

Ino Yamanaka pouted at her younger twin sister. "Aw, c'mon, Sakura – this is perfect training for our future!"

Sakura already knew this, though. After the twin sisters' famous parents had died in the accident two years ago, the two had taken on their dreams of becoming the legends their parents could never quite reach. Back then, Ino and Sakura were at odds, but now (at the age of sixteen, six years after their rift had started), the two had _pretty much_ worked everything out.

Of course, that didn't mean that they had a lot in common all of a sudden.

Sakura's nose scrunched up in protest. "We get more than enough training with the classes we're taking. Besides, I'd much rather join the soccer team or something, but you _never let me_." She sent a pointed glare at Ino.

"Ah, ha ha." Ino laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Well… Okay, fine. If you agree and try out for this, at least, then I promise to try out for one of the teams with you."

"Just one?! There are _tons_of teams, though," Sakura pointed out. It was obvious she was going to try to egg her sister into more.

However, Ino wasn't having any of this. "Nope. If you join more plays, then we'll see."

With that, the platinum-blonde haired teenager walked out of the room, leaving her sister to her grumbling.

The younger Haruno pouted. "Fine. Guess I'll just have to call Neji, then…"

Neji Hyuuga was her best guy friend and she was sure that he would have _some_ sort advice. After all, he enjoyed the theater almost as much as Kira Rose (another close friend that went to a different school) and her sister.

Whenever she had any questions on this topic, she would always go straight to either Kira or him. More Kira, but this time, it was more likely he would be the one in this play, so… Neji it was!

Hana stood up and walked over to the phone on her wall. After dialing his number (just had to love her photographic memory…) and waiting a couple rings, his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga picked up.

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura greeted cheerfully to one of her sister's close friends. "Is Neji around?"

She could almost feel the sweet, shy girl's smile in greeting. "Hello, Sakura. I will go get him for you. One moment please."

A minute later, Sakura heard the familiar voice of Neji coming onto the phone. "Sakura?"

"Yup! That'd be me," she chirped, and then noticed that it was very silent on the other line. He wanted to know why she called. Sakura rolled her eyes. _'How impatient… Sheesh.'_

"… I need help on the play!" She could almost _hear_ his smug smirk. "Oh, shut up. It's not like I _want_ to do this…"

"Ino force you?"

"I said: Shut up!"

He chuckled, his voice slightly muffled over the phone and she blushed in annoyance and embarrassment. "I'll be right over to practice – I'm trying out, too."

"Figures…"

--

A couple days later, the tryouts were started up. _'Sheesh. Look at this line…' _Sakura pouted inwardly as she walked to the end of the line.

Surprisingly, it only took a few more minutes until the line had reached its end and only Hana was left standing outside the door of the drama room where the 'dreaded' event was being held. Taking a deep breath, she reached toward the handle. _'For mom!'_ Then she paused. _'But mom didn't like me very much… For dad!' _She reached out again, and then hesitated once more. _'Dad never liked theater too much, though – that was mom. But-! He'd be glad if I did this because then Ino has to join a team try-out with me! FOR DAD!!'_ Then she reached one last time and just as her fingers grasped the handle-

The next thing she knew, Sakura was lying on the ground on her back, staring up at the ceiling. _'Eh? Well… This is new.'_Slowly, she sat up a bit. In front of her was none other than Neji. "Gah."

He snickered, his long, silky, chocolate-brown hair spilling over his shoulders. "You okay?"

"Aw, shuddup."

He chuckled again. "You tell me that too much. Anyway, hurry up -- you're late for the try-outs."

She frowned, but stood up anyway, accepting his – soft, she noted – hand to pull her up. "What's the play, anyway?"

"Romeo and Juliet. I've already got the part of Romeo, too. Ugh."

Sakura laughed at this (though agreeing that the Romeo and Juliet part was an 'ugh' – she hated cliché things like that), the two of them walking into the drama room. "Ooh! Maybe my sister will get the part of Juliet and you two lovebirds will get together finally!" Neji gave her a blank look, though she didn't miss the slight hurt behind his pale eyes. "Uh… And maybe not…?"

He shrugged, turning away from her again. "Well, she'd probably be better than most of my 'fan girls'."

She frowned, unsure of why she didn't like that. "Well… Uh, maybe I'll get it."

Then he did something that surprised her; he smiled. "I hope so."

While that made her feel better, Sakura's mind screamed. _'No!! This is worse than Romeo and Juliet – falling for your best friend…? What are you thinking?! What a cliché…'_

But this just might be the _one_ cliché that she could live with… "Yeah, me too. After all – it'd be so much more comfortable with us. We're close like that!"

Just then, her name was called out. It was her turn and as she walked over to the area, she heard Neji whisper something quietly. "Good luck." She rolled her eyes. _'So cliché!!'_

But … she was okay with it somehow – just this once.


End file.
